1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to antenna modules, and particularly, to an antenna module used in a portable electronic device and a method for making the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices can include an antenna module to transmit and receive electromagnetic waves. Recently, more attention has been paid to developing smaller portable wireless terminals. Antennas, as key elements of portable wireless terminals, must be miniaturized accordingly. The radiator of the antenna may also be exposed and easily damaged.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.